


Smile

by fantasticbeets



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, eighth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticbeets/pseuds/fantasticbeets
Summary: They had been in History of Magic, Harry struggling to focus on his assigned chapter, when he heard Draco laugh. A real, happy laugh, instead of his usual mocking one. Harry had been so surprised, it wasn’t much of a wonder his thoughts had slipped out.“You have a nice smile.”Everyone had stopped working to stare at him, including Malfoy, his smile suddenly gone.“Potter, what did you just say?”





	Smile

It had been an accident. It really had. Harry groaned, covering his head with his blankets, recalling the unfortunate event.

———————————————————————————  
They had been in History of Magic, Harry struggling to focus on his assigned chapter, when he heard Draco laugh. A real, happy laugh, instead of his usual mocking one. Harry had been so surprised, it wasn’t much of a wonder his thoughts had slipped out.

“You have a nice smile.” 

Everyone had stopped working to stare at him, including Malfoy, his smile suddenly gone.

“Potter, what did you just say?” 

“Er,” Harry hadn’t been able to see a way out of it; everyone had heard him after all. So, after a few seconds of awkward silence, he opted to tell the truth.

“I said you have a nice smile. You should smile more often, really.” Harry had watched as Malfoy’s face flushed, perhaps even more than Harry’s own.

Everyone continued to stare at them until Binns returned from his office, gazing at all of them spacious before realizing none of them were working. Malfoy had held Harry’s gaze for a moment more, eyes wide, before turning back to Parkinson and his book. 

———————————————————————————  
“Are you still hiding, Harry?” Ron called out from beyond Harry’s bed curtains. He’d come back from Divination to get Harry so they could go down to lunch together, but had found Harry sitting in bed, his face in his hands, unwilling to talk. 

“Maybe you’d like to tell me what you’re hiding from?”

Harry answered voice muffled from the blankets over his head, “I’d really rather not, Ron.” 

“Alright then, mate. I think I know how to cheer you up. Malfoy’s gone and lost it.”

Harry shot up in bed, throwing his curtains open as Ron jumped back, surprised at the sudden movement.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked with narrow eyes.

Ron just looked at Harry for a moment, confusion obvious in his face. “Well,” he said slowly, “I was just in the Prefects bathroom.” Harry had a sudden vision of Malfoy in the bathroom, as he had been back in Sixth Year, his eyes red and dripping. Harry tensed, readying himself to hear that he had caused Malfoy to break again. 

“Malfoy was standing in front of the mirror, and he was, well, smiling. Over and over, turning about to see what he looked like, I guess. He’s definitely cracked, mate.” Ron glanced at Harry, only to find him staring off into space, a bewildered look on his face. “Harry? You sure you’re alright?”

Harry looked at him and grinned, feeling suddenly light. “Perfect.” He hopped out of bed and shoved the map into his pocket. He walked past the mirror, not even bothering an attempt to flatten his ever messy hair. Ron watched him go and shook his head with a smile. Looked like he would have to study with Mione after all.


End file.
